Oscuridad
by Zafiro
Summary: Acepta que tu destino ya ha sido escrito y déjate caer en la oscuridad"... historia de vampiros con los personajes de Yu Yu Hakusho, gira entorno a Kurama principalmente, aunque hay para todos. Reviews Onegai! Cap2 up! Con la dir finalmente!
1. El Comienzo

Oscuridad

"Acepta que tu destino ya ha sido escrito y déjate caer en la oscuridad"

Cap 1: El comienzo

El carruaje hacia crujir las ramas secas que cubrían el camino que atravesaban aquel espeso bosque, los cascos de los caballos amortiguaban su paso en las anaranjadas y muertas hojas que, como lluvia, caían desde las copa de los inmensos y tenebrosos árboles.

Faltaba poco para que anocheciera, y las sombras se alargaban dando imágenes espeluznantes y bellas al mismo tiempo.

El cochero apuró el trote de los caballos, mientras las maletas y demás paquetes en el techo del carruaje producían un tintineo.

-Tenga cuidado, son cosas de valor!- exclamo una voz de mujer adulta-

-Si señora- se disculpó el cochero-

Dentro del carruaje, iba una anciana, de corta estatura y cabellos canosos, vestigios de lo que fue una larga y ondulada cabellera. Ataviada con los más ricos vestidos de la época y agitando un poco su abanico de plumas. A su lado viajaba una mujer, la que había regañado al cochero, que lucía un traje negro, su cabello era castaño y largo, con un flequillo cayéndole sobre la frente, fumaba un cigarrillo sostenido en su largo filtro dorado. Jugueteando con su vestido, iba una jovencita, de cabello corto y castaño oscuro, con un flequillo que era movido por el viento, su mirada estaba fija en el exterior.

-Tranquilízate... ya verás que será apuesto- dijo la mujer soltando una bocanada de humo gris-

-No puedo evitar estar nerviosa, señorita Seyriu- aseguró la jovencita- dígame señora Genkai ¿como es él?-

Tras una pausa, y una sonrisa algo burlona la otra mujer contestó.

-Como te he dicho antes, mi querida señorita, deberás juzgar eso por ti misma- miró a la chica que empezaba a abrir la boca para decir algo- ya estamos por llegar, se ven desde aquí los portones-

La jovencita sacó la cabeza por la ventana del carruaje. Sendos portones de hierro negro, se elevaban por lo alto, aunque no se distinguían más edificaciones tras ellos, solo bosque.

-Pero no se ve el castillo-

-No seas impaciente- rió Genkai-

Pasaron casi diez minutos en que la jovencita no dejó de jugar con sus ropajes, y mirar expectante a las otras dos tranquilas mujeres.

Los caballos aminoraron el paso, había oscurecido totalmente, de pronto un resplandor amarillento y lúgubre llegó al interior del carruaje.

-Hemos llegado- anunció el cochero deteniendo el coche-

Un grupo de cinco lacayos, acudió con lámparas de aceite a recibirlas. Mientras bajaban ayudadas por estos, otros se encargaban de cargar el equipaje.

-Bienvenidas- dijo la voz de un muchacho-

-Kazuma- respondió Seyriu-

-Señoritas- contestó el joven, era bastante alto y musculoso, pelirrojo aunque no muy atractivo-

-¿Yusuke no está aquí?- preguntó Genkai sin dejar de supervisar el traslado de sus bienes-

-No, lamentablemente salió esta mañana y no ha regresado-

-¿Quiere decir, que el señor Urameshi no está?- la jovencita pareció impactada-

-No te sobresaltes Keiko- suplicó Seyriu- él debe volver enseguida-

-Debo decir, que mi amigo Urameshi es un poco descuidado con su manejo del tiempo... y un poco tonto, debo añadir, por no estar aquí para recibir a tan bella señorita- aclaró galante el muchacho-

-Kazuma, mejor enséñanos nuestras habitaciones- le interrumpió Seyriu-

-Eh? si... será un placer- dijo mirando molesto a la mujer-

En el recibidor del pasillo, pudieron contemplas la infinidad de candelabros y objetos de valor que decoraban el lugar. Grandes puertas, ocultaban, lo que debía ser, el comedor principal o tal vez un salón de fiestas, hacia la izquierda una hermosa escalera de semicaracol decorada con una alfombra roja de terciopelo y oro, que se perdía en el piso superior.

-Quisiera saludar primero al príncipe Koenma- dijo Genkai-

-Por supuesto- aceptó Kazuma- ¡Ogri!-

-¿Llamó?- un sirviente azulado, salió de una puertilla secreta-

-Lleva a las señoritas a sus cuartos, señora Genkai, sígame por aquí- Kazuma se marchó por la puerta grande con Genkai, mientras el criado guió a las dos mujeres hacia el piso superior.

-¿Cuantos pisos tiene este castillo?- preguntó Keiko mientras intentaba distinguir las afueras por las ventanas-

-Son tres, más el sótano y las torres- aclaró el criado-

-¿No sabe cuando volverá el señor Urameshi?- inquirió Seyriu-

-El joven Yusuke, salió esta mañana por una misión de su excelencia, el príncipe Koenma-

-¿Que tipo de misión?- preguntó Keiko con curiosidad-

-Eso no lo sé señorita, pero puede preguntarle al joven cuando llegue... aquí es- el sirviente abrió una dorada puerta- que descansen, la cena se sirve a las siete treinta- abandonó el lugar cerrando tras de sí-

La habitación era amplia, con coloridos estampados de flores y algunos motivos de jardines y escenas de cacería. Contaba con una mesita junto a la alta ventana, y unos mullidos sillones frente a una hermosa chimenea de mármol blanco.

-Esto es clase- declaró Seyriu-

-Quisiera dormir un poco- mintió Keiko-

-Pues duerme, yo quiero descansar- Seyriu se sentó cómodamente en uno de los sillones-

Keiko fue hacia la puerta de la derecha, que la condujo a su habitación, decorada al igual que la salita anterior, pero con un tocador lleno de perfumes y talcos en vez de mesa y una amplia y cómoda cama con cortinados verde olivo y repleta de suaves almohadas de plumas.

Keiko suspiró y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-¿Por qué? Pensé que sería un atento caballero que me esperaría con mil regalos... después de todo, nuestros padres acordaron el casamiento hace mucho tiempo, debió tenerlo preparado- pensaba mientras su cara reflejaba la indignación- ¡es el colmo! tendré que hacerle saber mi disgusto llegado el momento- Keiko se puso en pie y se miró al espejo, comenzó a arreglarse el cabello y probó un perfume dulce.

Cuando estaba lista, escuchó el sonido de los cascos de caballos en pleno galope, por lo que fue hacia la ventana y observó con dificultad, a un lacayo sosteniendo las riendas de un caballo, y un hombre bajando de él. El hombre levantó la vista, o eso creyó Keiko y miró hacia la ventana donde estaba la jovencita. Keiko rápidamente se alejó de la ventana, justo cuando Seyriu abría la puerta.

-Ya es hora de cenar- dijo mirando a Keiko- ¿vienes?-

-Si- aceptó la chica-

Ambas mujeres fueron escoltadas por una criada de moño y traje negro y sobrio. Al llegar al recibidor de palacio se encontraron con Kazuma y otro joven. Keiko se quedó mirándolo desde la parte superior de las escaleras. Se veía un poco más bajo que Kazuma, tenía el cabello negro y peinado lisamente hacia atrás, aunque algunos mechones rebeldes caían delicadamente en su frente, tenía ojos grandes y castaños, se le veía fuerte y atractivo.

-¡Señoritas!- exclamó Kazuma al escucharlas- bajen por favor-

Ambas aceptaron y descendieron hasta alcanzarlos.

-Ella es Seyriu, mi prima ¿la recuerdas?- explicó Kazuma al muchacho-

-Ah... si, aunque no nos veíamos hace mucho- reconoció con sencillez el joven, que miraba atentamente a Keiko-

-Y ella es Keiko- Kazuma sonrió pícaramente y lanzó una mirada de complicidad a Seyriu- señoritas, el es Urameshi-

-Yusuke- corrigió el moreno-

-Nosotros vamos a adelantarnos, conózcanse- alegó Seyriu con un ademán-

-Eso mismo...- aceptó Kazuma marchándose con ella-

Se formó un silencio incómodo, aunque no parecía serlo para Yusuke que mantenía la vista fija en el rostro de la chica. Keiko se sentía avergonzada, pero pronto recordó el desplante y se dispuso a hablar.

-Es un gusto conocerlo- empezó, ganando una mirada de atención de Yusuke- aunque para usted no parece serlo... tanto-

-¿Por que me dices eso?-

-He viajado a través del bosque casi un día entero, más dos días más de viaje desde mi casa para conocerle... y usted no ha sido capaz de estar aquí para recibirme como es debido... si quiera mostrar interés en su prometida-

-Yo ya sabía que sería una dama altanera y gritona como usted... así que preferí realizar algunas encomiendas de Koenma-

-¿Cómo se atreve?- Keiko estaba roja ante el comentario-

-De verdad, goza usted, señorita, de una pésima memoria...-

-¿Pésima memoria?- repitió furiosa-

-Así es, no tengo necesidad de conocerla más, ya lo he hecho lo suficiente en mi niñez-

-¿De que está hablando?-

-Ya se lo he dicho, tiene usted una horrible memoria... pero como un caballero le ayudaré... ¿recuerda usted los molinos?-

-¿Se refiere a los que se quemaron?-

-Exacto...-

-Si, si los recuerdo... siguen ahí-

-Pero no recuerda antes del incendio...-

-Yo era muy pequeña-

-Seis jóvenes años... como yo...-

-Explíquese por favor-

-Verá, un verano, acudí con mi madre a un asunto de negocios con tu familia, ahí nos conocimos por vez primera... me encargaron protegerte, y así te acompañé ese día a buscar flores para la mesa. Usted misma sugirió ir a los molinos, asegurando que allí se encontraban las mejores flores silvestres. Estando ahí, de algún modo se desató el incendio, y una de las astas en llamas se desprendió y se precipitaba hacia usted, yo logré evitar el impacto aunque no salí muy ileso- hizo una pausa y sonrió ante la asombrada Keiko- luego de eso, fue que nos comprometieron... para pagar lo que había hecho... y por el beso que me diste estabas de acuerdo-

-Yo... no sé que decirle- Keiko se sentía avergonzada luego de escuchar tal historia-

-Mejor nada, estamos siendo impuntuales con la cena-

Había sido una semana maravillosa, si bien la relación entre ambos jóvenes era categorizada como "explosiva" parecía ir agradando a ambos. Keiko siempre tenía algo que decir y se encaprichaba con que las cosas fueran hechas a su manera. Yusuke siempre la contradecía y se esmeraba por hacer que Keiko perdiera la cordura.

-Son la pareja ideal- aseguró el Príncipe Koenma, un apuesto joven de cabello castaño y ricas atavíos-

-Es verdad- reconoció Genkai sorbiendo su taza de té-

-Yo creo que van a matarse en cualquier segundo- reputó Kazuma-

-Tu no sabes nada- le contestó Seyriu soltando humo- ellos dos se aman a su manera-

La cama llena de encajes, delicados y agradablemente ásperos al tacto, la seda de las sábanas y almohadones... el olor a sangre, todo mezclado en el ambiente... todo entrando por los poros, volviendo locos los sentidos... cuanta pasión era desatada sobre aquel frágil cuerpo... la chica de cabello negro, en largos bucles, se retorcía de placer y dolor en aquella blanca cama llena de sangre... tenía una gran urgencia... sus manos dejaban huellas en la virginal piel de la pobre chica... la estaba devorando... rasgó otro tramo del encaje del vestido que la cubría escasamente, ella lanzó un suspiro ahogado y apretó con fuerza las sábanas... fijó sus verdes ojos en ella... se sentía miserable ¿realmente podría hacerle eso... a otra chica... otra vez lo haría? ¿Acaso Hiei tenía razón? ¿no se puede escapar del destino, de quien eres?... el joven pelirrojo apartó los sedosos bucles del cuello de aquella chica, se acercó y pasó la punta de la lengua a lo largo de la piel recién expuesta... la chica gimió suave, extasiada...

-Señor Minamino...- dijo en un susurro-

El joven cerró los ojos con fuerza, separó su rostro a escasos centímetros de la piel de ella...

-Lo siento- susurró-

Se alimentó.... sus colmillos habían penetrado la dulce piel de aquella doncella... una vez más lo había hecho... había matado... y mientras succionaba con fuerza, sentía como una parte de su ser se sumía más en la oscuridad, se pudría... una parte de su alma estaba siendo asesinada sin misericordia, lo sabía, él, Suichi Minamino... era un monstruo... sin retorno al pasado... ahora era Kurama... una criatura demoníaca, un ser de la noche... un condenado.

-¿No has terminado?- dijo una voz fría y calma-

-Si- dijo Kurama soltando el cuerpo inerte de la joven, ahora pálida y envejecida-

-Termínala... no dejes huella- respondió la misma voz-

-Si- Kurama sacó una larga estaca de madera y la clavó en el pecho de la joven, desvaneciéndose el cuerpo de inmediato- Hiei...-

-Hmp-

-¿Los demás?-

-Ya me encargué... tu eres realmente lento Kurama- Hiei se dejó ver entre las sombras, era un chico bastante joven en apariencia, aunque su actitud reflejaba que era mucho mayor, llevaba un traje negro y una larga capa que lo cubría- vámonos antes de que amanezca-

Kurama miró sus manos, aun con rastros de sangre, la lamió con cuidado y desapareció entre las sombras de la habitación.

-Es horrible- exclamó Keiko tapándose la boca con las manos- ¿quien pudo hacer algo así?-

-Nadie lo sabe- aseguró Seyriu- pero debe ser alguien sumamente cruel-

-¿Y que pasó con los cuerpos?-

-No quedó ninguno... dicen que vivían varias personas en esa mansión... pero no quedaron más señas que la inmensa cantidad de pringues de sangre en toda la casa- contó Seyriu-

-Que horror-

-Y dicen que en la habitación de la hija de los dueños, quedaron trozos de su vestido entre un mar de sangre... como si la hubieran cortado en su propia cama-

-¡Seyriu no digas eso!- reclamó Keiko temblando-

-Está bien... solo quería contarte lo que sé- se disculpó Seyriu y tomó más té-

-Buenas tardes- dijo Yusuke entrando al salón- ¿y esas caras? te vez pálida Keiko-

-Comentábamos el incidente... lo que pasó en el pueblo-

-Ya veo...-

-¿Sabes algo?-

-No, pero no importa, nosotros estamos lejos del pueblo ¿no le parece?- bromeó Yusuke-

-Yusuke! ¿como puedes tomártelo tan a la ligera? ¡esto es serio!-

-No grites tanto...-

-¡¡Grito todo lo que quiero!!-

-Ah! pero que malcriada eres...-

-Ahí van otra vez- susurró Seyriu soltando un bufido-

-Falta poco para que oscurezca...- susurró Kurama para si mismo-

Se encontraba en una habitación iluminada por dos pobre velas, unas gruesas cortinas impedían el paso de cualquier tipo de luz del exterior. Era un lugar sombrío, un florero con despojos de lo que fueron flores descansaba, sobre la cómoda, rodeado de marchitos pétalos caídos. La cama estaba intacta, parecía tener incluso una película leve de polvo. Kurama estaba sentado en una silla de madera en un rincón, las sombras daban mayor contraste a su rostro. Sus manos cruzadas cubrían su barbilla y un poco de su boca, su cabello cubría la mayor parte de su frente y ojos... su traje rojo carmín, no se movía con su respiración, por que no la tenía... Kurama abrió sus ojos cuando escuchó unos pasos a la distancia, se acercaba...

-Ya anocheció- se levantó de su asiento y fue hasta la puerta, giró la perilla y el chillido de la puerta advirtió al dueño de los pasos que le habían oído-

-Es hora- dijo Hiei mirando con sus ojos, rojos como el infierno al pelirrojo- Kurama-

-Si-

Zafi: Aqui estoy, con otra historia... no me pregunten como se me ocurrió semejantes tonterías... los efectos de tanta música y chocolates pueden ser... impredecibles.  
Aclaro que la historia, por ahora va muy "rosa", pero se pondrá cada vez más oscura, triste... y con un final nada seguro...

Espero reviews!!


	2. El tormentoso corazón de Kurama

Este cap, contiene una parte lemon, previamente señalada. Para no subir el rango del fic, en no aparece dicha parte, si te interesa leerla, puedes ir a mi página de fics, donde encontrarás el cap completo y además los "Yokko Tales" que son lemons no publicados aqui.  
La dir:  
Espero sus comentarios en el libro de visitas!! -

Oscuridad

Cap 2: El tormentoso corazón de Kurama

Aquella mañana, fue la primera nevada del año, blancos copos de nieve, caían sin descanso cubriendo todo el bosque, dando un paisaje helado al castillo del príncipe Koenma.

Keiko estaba sentada en un sofá, lucia un abrigado vestido azul cielo, y unos guantes blancos cubrían sus inquietos dedos. Delante suyo, descansaba una taza de porcelana cargada de humeante té. Genkai miraba a través de la empañada ventana, puso su arrugada mano sobre el cristal y suspiró.

-Yusuke no se ve preocupado- reconoció con tristeza Keiko- dice que estamos lejos del pueblo, pero yo tengo miedo...-

-Temo que escapa de tu comprensión...- declaró Genkai- pero sé que Yusuke solo no quiere preocuparte...-

-¿Quieres decir que él si está preocupado?-

-¿Por qué crees que ha salido desde temprano? Ha ido al pueblo a investigar...-

-Ya veo- Keiko perdió la mirada en el fondo de su taza que reflejaba sus ojos tristes-

-----

-Señor Urameshi!- dijo un hombre gordo-

-Señor Lankaster- contestó Yusuke desmontando de su caballo negro- ¿que ha pasado?-

-El ataque ha sido... una obra no humana ¡no es de este mundo!-

-¿A que se refiere?-

-Mire, señor Urameshi- Lankaster le condujo a una gran casa sumergida en la oscuridad-

-Oh... no puede ser!- exclamó Yusuke mirando horrorizado el lugar-

Aquella casa, que días antes era un lugar lleno de vida, se convertía en un escenario repulsivo. La atmósfera, oscura y bochornosa, parecía haber acelerado la descomposición de todo lo que allí se encontraba, así que el olor a podredumbre era insoportable. Las flores de los jarrones estaban marchitas, y el agua viscosa y azufrosa. La poca luz que se colaba de las hendijas, enfocaba el aire, dejando ver el polvo caer lentamente... Yusuke puso su brazo bajo su nariz para evitar aspirar el repugnante aroma que expedía toda la casa. Caminó por entre los sofás y se detuvo abruptamente.

-Es la primera de varias-

-¿Cuántas más?- preguntó Yusuke-

-Alrededor de 10, más la señorita Nicole- (NdA: te mate Saku... no, pensé en el nombre del huevo de Ami, que al final terminó en Isabel, alias Pucca...)

Yusuke miró con repulsión la silueta humana en sangre, que manchaba la floreada alfombra. Siguió hacia las escaleras, a la mitad de estas se encontraba otra silueta más un violento pringue en el tapizado de la pared. Arriba, en el recodo habían dos más...

-En los cuartos están los restantes- el señor Lankaster le mostró con la mano varias puertas entreabiertas-

-Esto es...- susurró Yusuke

-¿Dijo algo?- preguntó Lankaster-

-No... ¿dónde está el cuarto de la señorita Nicole?- preguntó Yusuke mirando a Lankaster-

-Es la puerta del fondo-

Yusuke atravesó el pasillo, el olor de las habitaciones escapaba, y se notaba que el aire dentro debía ser irrespirable. Giró fuertemente la perilla de la puerta, pero esta no cedió.

-No hemos podido entrar- aseguró Lankaster- pero vimos que solo hay sangre a través del balcón de la habitación contigua-

Yusuke miró la perilla, retrocedió unos pasos y pateó la puerta con fuerza, haciendo que la cerradura cediera.

-Valla- exclamó Lankaster-

Yusuke entró en la habitación.

-Oh-

No pudo evitarlo, la atmósfera seguía siendo cálida, pero el aire de la habitación olía por completo a rosas frescas... era como tener un jardín encerrado en aquella sombría habitación. En el centro del cuarto, la cama, mostraba los rastros de la atrocidad cometida. La sangre manchaba las blancas sábanas... Yusuke miraba con seriedad todo.

-Terminé- dijo saliendo del cuarto-

-¿Que clase de criatura hizo algo así?-

-Fueron dos...-

-¿Dos?-

-Si, fueron dos criaturas... del mismo tipo, me temo- Yusuke abandonó la casa, las miradas se dirigían angustiadas hacia él-

-¿Que clase de criaturas?-

-Vampiros-

-¿V-vampiros?- la gente entraba en pánico-

-¿Que haremos?- gritó Lankaster- como jefe de la guardia debe hacer usted algo...-

-Deberán... esperar, hoy no vendrán... ellos no volverán hasta la próxima luna nueva...-

-Necesitamos cruces... agua bendita!- exclamó el cura-

-Eso no va a detenerlos... me temo que son peor de lo que cuentan las historias para niños... debo irme ya- Yusuke hablaba fríamente

-¡Pero señor Urameshi! ¿que haremos?- preguntó un aldeano-

-Lo siento... me encargaré... primero debo ir a ver a su excelencia- dicho esto, Yusuke subió de golpe a su caballo y salió a todo galope hacia el nevado bosque.

-"Será acaso que llegaron desde Japón hasta aquí"- se preguntó Yusuke mentalmente mientras el viento zumbaba en sus oídos- "...Hiei..."-

-----

Kurama estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, mientras el agua tibia de la bañera le besaba la pálida piel. Él... antes conocido como Suichi Minamino... el mejor hijo, el mejor amigo... todo un caballero... reducido a un vulgar demonio, a un ser condenado a la oscuridad... a vivir siendo una sombra de lo que fue, a mirarse en el espejo y no ver quien es... su alma se pudría con cada atardecer, cada gota de sangre que entraba en su cuerpo, era de inocentes... arrebataba vidas... y lo empezaba a disfrutar...

-Será mejor salir...- dijo para si mismo mientras abandonaba la tina y caminaba desnudo y húmedo por el cuarto hasta su ropa.

-------

-Yusuke- dijo Keiko al verlo entrar al recibidor- has vuelto-

-Keiko...- Yusuke sintió un nudo en su garganta- Genkai... ¿ y Koenma?-

-Fue a comunicarse con el Rey... regresará antes de que anochezca-

-Entonces iré a descansar- Yusuke miró a Keiko y sonrió débilmente- nos vemos en la cena- dicho esto subió las escaleras y desapareció por el pasillo-

-Señora Genkai... ¿que está pasando?-

-No creo que dabas saber- Genkai miró el rostro abatido de Keiko-

-Ven... te explicaré a grandes rasgos-

Genkai condujo a Keiko a una salita pequeña. que tenía un librero con gruesos textos amarrados en cuero.

-Siéntate- Keiko obedeció de inmediato- veras... Yusuke, es... el único sobreviviente de su pueblo... y entonces fue rescatado por una mujer, la que tu conoces como su madre-

-¿De su pueblo?-

-Yusuke, vivía en un pueblito lejos de Tokio- explicó Genkai- su "madre" es una joven y adinerada mujer holandesa... ella lo trajo a Europa, aunque siempre ha viajado a Japón cada cierto tiempo... de ahí conoce a tu familia- Genkai hizo una pausa, mientras Keiko analizaba la historia-

-¿Pero...?-

-El hombre que fue el padre de Yusuke poco tiempo también era japonés, y quien eligió el nombre... también él le heredó algo especial a Yusuke-

-¿Algo especial? ¿qué?-

-Tu sabes que Yusuke siempre está... en "encomiendas" de Koenma-

-Si-

-Es un guerrero... pero no como tu crees... sabe cosas que nadie más, es sorprendentemente fuerte... además, es un buen chico-

-Yusuke...-

-Lo que atacó en el pueblo, es lo mismo que asesinó al pueblo de Yusuke... y por eso es personal... te pediré que no lo molestes, e intentes comprender-

-No se preocupe... me esforzaré por hacer todo correctamente para él...-

---------

Esa noche, Yusuke y Genkai esperaban en el despacho de Koenma... pronto Ogri abrió la puerta, dejando pasar a Koenma seguido de una muchacha de cabello celeste.

-Ella es Botán- dijo Koenma- mi asistente desde hoy-

-Mucho Gusto- dijo ella con una pequeña inclinación-

-Yo soy Yusuke Urameshi y ella es Genkai- dijo Yusuke saludando-

-Dejemos eso- interrumpió Genkai- infórmanos-

-Ah? si...- Yusuke cambió su sonrisa distraída por una cara de facciones tensas- no tengo dudas... se trata de Hiei-

-¿Hiei?- preguntó Koenma preocupado- es lo peor que pudo haber pasado... pero ¿por qué venir hasta aquí?-

-Tengo una vaga idea- reconoció Genkai- pero no pensemos en eso por el momento, concentrémonos en localizar su escondite-

-Nido- corrigió Yusuke-

-Eso no importa!- grito Genkai-

-No grites- contestó Yusuke- lo importante es que no está solo-

-¿Tiene secuaces?-

-Uno, y aun no está completo-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Botán-

-Porque... solo comió un humano-

-¿Y Hiei?- interrogó Genkai-

-Diez-

-Quiere decir que no piensa atacar...-

-No, y que no saldrán hasta la próxima luna nueva-

-¡Pero pensé que salían cada noche!- exclamó Botán dejando de tomar notas-

-No, la luz de la luna los debilita... solo pueden salir así en su forma demoníaca, pero necesitarían haber consumido mucho más... y el otro aun no puede hacerlo-

-Hiei debe confiar en las habilidades de su camarada, y estar esperando el momento para un nuevo ataque... en masa-

-Si- Yusuke fijó su vista en el reloj de pared- tenemos poco tiempo para encontrarlos-

----------

Kurama entró en la habitación donde Hiei acostumbraba pasarse los días y noches enteras, la chimenea estaba prendida, cosa que no era muy normal en él. Dirigió su mirada hacia la esquina en la que solía pararse el moreno, pero no había nadie... permaneció estático, intentando pensar donde estaría su ¿amigo?

-¿Me buscas?- dijo Hiei a la espalda del pelirrojo- Kurama-

-Eh? No sabía donde estabas-

-Fui... por ahí- dijo Hiei evadiendo la pregunta- ¿que quieres?-

-Nada...-

-Acostúmbrate a estar solo, deja de buscar compañía-

Kurama no contestó, dejó su mirada esmeralda fija en el fuego que bailaba.

-Algo está pasando- aseguró Kurama con voz segura- tu no sientes frío ¿por qué la chimenea está encendida?-

-No te incumbe...- Hiei pareció algo sorprendido por la pregunta que le formuló Kurama-

-Huelo a ningen...- añadió antes de salir-

Hiei se quedó inmóvil, al tiempo que fruncía el ceño.

-Sospecha...- murmuró-

-Eso es normal... está perfeccionándose- dijo una voz femenina pero no se vio de quien provenía-

-Tenemos que tener cuidado...-

-Lo sé-

----------------------

Algo estaba pasando... no solo le sorprendía que Hiei tuviera una humana como compañía... ya tendría tiempo para indagar dicha situación, le preocupaba oler a los ningen... podía oler la sangre que corría en sus venas y arterias... ¿estaba convirtiéndose más en un demonio?.

Se detuvo en el pasillo y miró hacia las escaleras... Hiei le había dicho que no debía salir, porque se debilitaría en esa forma, que necesitaba ser un demonio... ¿que pasaría si salía? Su pecho golpeó fuerte... necesitaba salir, ahora mismo, no importaba que ocurriera...

Al salir la brisa le golpeó el rostro, hacía mucho frío y pudo notar como su piel se erizaba. Estaba completamente nublado, no sentía un cambio en él... así que caminó lejos de aquella rocosa locación, la nieve apelmazada producía un crujido incómodo a cada paso que daba. Miró el aire blanco que salía de su boca al respirar... sabía que hacía mucho frío, pero él no tenía tanto como debía... se detuvo antes de entrar al bosque...

-Yusuke... ¿estás ahí?- Kurama hablaba melancólicamente-

El cielo comenzó a despejarse... sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho, su respiración se agitaba... su mente se llenó de imágenes grotescas, de sangre, muerte, dolor... su cabeza ejercía una presión sorprendente sobre él... tenía náuseas, repugnancia por todo aquello que alcanzaba a sentir... de pronto... ¿paz?

Suichi Minamino no existía... todo lo humano en él había desaparecido, se esfumó como si nunca hubiese estado allí... el nuevo ser, aquel demonio era libre... comenzó a reír con placer y maldad...

-Soy libre...-

El viento agitó su largo y plateado cabello, sus ojos dorados brillaban con verdadera maldad en la oscuridad del bosque... sus ropajes negros le hacía una mancha en la nieve...

Los ladridos se sabuesos llamaron su atención... entonces sucedió. Un joven, de cabello negro y peinado hacia atrás, acompañado de dos perros, uno color canela y otro negro lo miraba con sorpresa.

-Tu debes ser el otro- reclamó Yusuke-

-El famoso... Urameshi... es un placer...- usaba un tono lascivo y petulante- ¿ahora que sigue? ¿una brutal y excitante pelea a muerte? ¿o vamos a jugar el bueno y al malo?- sus ojos desprendían chispas-

-Eres realmente asqueroso... ni siquiera Hiei se te compara- Yusuke estaba lleno de ira-

-¿Ah si?... lo que sucede... es que él disfruta del poder... yo disfruto el sufrimiento de los estúpidos ningen... eso es todo- replicó Kurama- además eres atractivo-

-¿Quien eres desgraciado?-

-Mi nombre es... acabo de ser liberado, y no he pensado en un nombre que cause terror... ¿qué?- de pronto una densa neblina cubrió el suelo y comenzó a separar a Kurama de Yusuke-

-Vamos- la voz fría de Hiei estaba atrás-

-¿Quién te crees para darme órdenes?- reclamó el otro-

Hiei como respuesta se mostró, transformado en una criatura oscura, llena de atentos ojos, era escalofriante.

-Te dije vamos-

Kurama no pudo evitar sentir la diferencia de poderes, y acceder a marcharse al nido con Hiei.

-Bienvenidos...- dijo la misma voz femenina de hacia un rato-

-Deja ya la neblina-

-Ya lo hice Hiei-sama- replicó-

Kurama sonrió suavemente.

-Por tu voz, eres hermosa... sal y déjame... verte- su voz sonaba más seductora que nunca-

La risita de la chica lo desconcertó.

-¿Y cual es el nombre del caballero?- dijo luego de dejar de reír

- ya no eres el inocente Suichi Minamino... ni tampoco eres Kurama, el vampiro... ahora eres... ¿que eres?- sonaba divertida, y los labios de Hiei embozaban una sonrisa maligna-

-Soy... soy... Yokko- dijo al principio con inseguridad, para terminar convencido- lo decidí, ese es mi nombre... Yokko-

-¿Sabes?... eres un vampiro muy curioso...- la voz de la chica se hizo más cercana- tienes que separar tus personalidades para poder existir...- al final se vio una chica con el rostro en la oscuridad y un largo vestido rojo sangre en terciopelo que la cubría, pero en lugar de ser un vestido grande y lujoso, era ceñido a su delgado cuerpo y con trozos bruscamente arrancados dejando ver las piernas blancas hasta los muslos-

-Ella es Alice una vieja amiga...- Hiei la miraba con intensidad-

-Ahora dime... Yo-kko... ¿que piensas hacer con Urameshi? ¿acaso eres tan estúpido como para pensar en vencerlo así, sin prepararte? no me pareces esa clase de demonio- dejo mostrar sus labios rojos entre la oscuridad que formaban una sonrisa pícara-

-Es novato- replicó Hiei sentándose en una butaca- yo también...-

-No- le cortó la chica frunciendo el labio inferior- tu nunca fuiste igual a los demás, por eso te escogí... porque nunca fuiste igual... además... tu siempre has sido Hiei-

-Hmp- Hiei cerró los ojos- haz lo que quieras-

-Yokko, debes volverte fuerte... aunque pronto pasará el efecto de la luz de la luna... y volverás a ser Kurama, pero serás como su conciencia... debes lograr que se vuelva fuerte y deseche sus temores humanos... entonces estarás listo... para ser Yokko todo el tiempo... - dejó ver su rostro sonriente, tenía los ojos dorados y el cabello plateado como Yokko en bucles que le caían por la espalda. Se veía tan pálida como la nieve fuera del nido.

-Bien- contestó Yokko admirando aquella mujer- ¿eres... eres un vamp...?- se cayó de pronto sin saber por qué-

-Si... lo soy... en algunos términos... pero el olor que tengo es el de un ningen... no estoy completa-

-¿Completa?-

-Me quitaron algo... el príncipe Koenma lo tiene... una esencia, cuando ustedes me la entreguen estaré completa-

-¿Cómo te la quitó?- interrogó Yokko-

-Eso lo sabrás luego... ahora... voy a la cama... y ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo... mañana les conseguiré algo de sangre para reponer fuerzas- dijo esto y se marchó a las sombras nuevamente-

Yokko miró el vació, donde antes estaba ella, de pronto sintió otra vez algo que le dolía, un leve mareo... y volvió a ser Kurama, quien estaba desorientado.

-¿Que hago aquí?- preguntó-

-Te traje, quedaste inconsciente en los límites del bosque... te dije que no salieras- le contestó Hiei de mal modo- duerme- dicho esto se marchó por donde Alice lo había hecho, dejando a Kurama completamente solo-

-¿Estuve inconsciente?- se preguntó mientras caminaba arrastrando los pies hasta su alcoba- no recuerdo nada- luego de abrir la puerta se tiró sin fuerzas sobre la cama y de inmediato se durmió-

-------------Parte Lemon--------------------

La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, el aire frío y denso parecía suspendido. Un sonido, como de rasguño, y una leve luz, indicó que alguien prendía un cerillo. La mano blanca y delicada de Alice sostenía el extremo del largo cerillo encendido, y se dedicaba a prender velas amarillentas que se apilaban en el tocador, la mesita, contra la pared y en el piso hasta dar cierto grado de claridad.

La cama de roble oscuro y macizo, sostenía en sus pilares gruesas cortinas de seda roja, anudadas en boquetes para dejar paso a la alta y mullida cama de sábanas negras en satín. En el centro de la misma, hundido entre redondeados almohadones descansaba Hiei, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración entrecortada.

-Debiste dejarme a mi- Alice se acercó a la cama sosteniendo un recipiente metálico con un líquido gelatinoso dentro-

-No hubiera obedecido- replicó Hiei entreabriendo los ojos- (NdA: )

-Le gusto... me hubiese seguido- respondió ella sumergiendo un trapo en la solución-

-Eso no me hace sentir mejor- Hiei volvió a cerrar los ojos-

-Quieto- dijo Alice quitando con cuidado la camisa beige de botones del cuerpo de Hiei-

Hiei reprimió el gemido, su cuerpo, estaba cubierto de llagas, donde antes estuvieron los monstruosos ojos que lució bajo la luna. Alice sonrió suavemente y dejo caer el húmedo trapo sobre una llaga en el pecho de Hiei, haciendo que este emitiera un gemido a modo de reclamo.

-Lo siento...-

-No-

-Hiei...-

Alice continuo embadurnando el cuerpo de Hiei con aquel líquido. Cuando terminó con el torso, bajó sus manos y corrió cuidadosamente el botón, una vez libre, deslizó con suavidad el pantalón por las heridas piernas del demonio. Lo contempló un momento, luego continuó con su labor.

Hiei dejaba escapar suspiros cuando sentía aquel líquido helado entrar en sus heridas, pero no se movía ni un milímetro y no emitía quejas. Alice posaba sus manos con cuidado, para evitar cualquier daño. Una vez terminada la curación, Alice salió de la habitación con el recipiente y la toallita en la mano.

Hiei sentía los párpados pesados, era como si ya no pudiera mantenerse despierto... necesitaba sangre, le quedaba poca energía... estaba muy cansado para seguir...

Alice entró en la habitación, contempló al demonio semidesnudo dormir con la respiración apenas perceptible... avanzó hasta un costado de la cama y sonrió. Puso su mano sobre el broche lateral de su vestido y lo removió, hizo lo mismo con el del lado contrario. Deslizó con suavidad las mangas aterciopeladas y el vestido calló al suelo de inmediato. Lucía un corsé negro, bastante apretado, y ropa interior del mismo color en un fino encaje.

-¿Estás despierto?- preguntó suavemente- ¿verdad?- ladeo la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos rojos de Hiei-

-Hmp-

-Estás demasiado herido como para que juguemos hoy... ¿no es cierto?- dijo mientras se subía con lentitud en la cama, quedando sobre Hiei pero sin tocarlo - Hiei-

El demonio la miró con un poco de reproche... se moría de ganas de tenerla, pero no podía moverse a causa de las heridas. Alice sonreía con malicia total.

-Debería ir a visitar a mi amigo Yokko- le dijo mojándose los labios levemente- él se ve... bastante resistente- descendió hasta quedar en contacto con la respiración de Hiei- ¿podrás detenerme?-

-No- Hiei intentó regular su respiración y mostrar el menor signo de deseo posible- vete si eso quieres- ante estas palabras Alice sonrió-

-¿No me pedirás que me quede?-

-¿Para que serviría?-

-El que tu no puedas moverte no quiere decir que yo esté en iguales condiciones- replicó Alice pasando su dedo con cuidado por la entrepierna de Hiei-

-Deja- reclamó el youkai-

-¿También ahí te duele?- Alice hizo una mueca- de veras tendré que ir por Yokko-

Hiei desvió su mirada y se concentró en las velas del tocador, sentía rabia de no poder hacer nada... entonces sintió los labios de Alice sobre los propios. Correspondió con intensidad el beso.

-Que tonto eres- dijo ella suavemente al separarse- yo solo te deseo a ti...-

-Hmp-

-Ahora ¿me dejas jugar?-

Hiei como respuesta cerro los ojos y espero. Sintió como Alice retiraba la única prenda que le quedaba. Su corazón se aceleró por la espera y sintió como su miembro empezaba a ponerse cada vez más firme.

-Genial- replicó Alice acercándose y besándole la punta-

Hiei cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras comenzaba a sudar y el rubor aparecía gradualmente en sus mejillas. Se sentía a morir, cada vez que la calidez de la boca de Alice lo recibía, sus labios tambien le producían un delicioso cosquilleo, Alice sonrió un poco y lo masajeó con las manos, Hiei jadeaba como respuesta.

-Deja de jugar- dijo entreabriendo su ojo derecho-

-¿Eh? pero si tu amas jugar...- Alice hizo una sonrisa maligna- creo que ya me cansé-

-No!- suplicó Hiei-

Alice sonrió y volvió a introducirlo en su boca para deleite de él, Hiei gemía cada vez más fuerte. Alice dejo de succionar un momento y paso su lengua de arriba a abajo, haciendo que el demonio se estremeciera. Ella sonrió y comenzó a quitarse el corsé y la poca ropa que le quedaba, haciéndolo lento y cerciorándose de que Hiei la mirara en todo momento.

-¿Crees soportar?- preguntó dejando caer sus bragas-

-Si- gimio Hiei levantando sus manos y colocándolas en la cintura de la chica-

-Eres valiente- Alice bajó y besó los labios de él-

Luego se acercó y se sentó sobre él, Aun no tenían contacto, Hiei sostuvo su miembro con cuidado y aceptó con la cabeza. A la señal, Alice bajó sobre él y lo recibió entero de golpe. Hiei gruñó mientras ella lanzó un apagado grito. Poco a poco comenzó a subir y bajar, las manos de Hiei seguían presionando sus caderas, los gemidos de ambos iban al unísono. Subieron la intensidad hasta lograr un ritmo bastante salvaje, entre los gritos de ambos Hiei logró venirse.

-Lo siento- replicó cuando Alice se acostaba a su lado-

-No importa... no estás en las mejores condiciones- contestó Alice besándolo-

-Alice- Hiei simplemente la aprisionó contra su pecho, sin importar el dolor que sintió-

-Mm- Alice saboreó la sangre que brotaba de las llagas- duerme-

----------------------Fin del Lemon----------------------------------------------

Kurama se despertó unas horas más tarde... supuso que afuera era de día, asi que solamente se giró en la cama, se sentía sumamente cansado, como si hubiera estado peleando durante semanas... de pronto escuchó una voz en su cabeza.

-¿Hambre?- dijo la voz-

-¿Q-que? ¿quien eres?- preguntó el pelirrojo incorporándose-

-Me llaman Yokko- explicó la voz- soy tu otro yo-

-¿Otro yo? que tonterías dices!-

-¿Tonterías?... entonces no tengo razón... no deseas saborear la sangre fresca? no deseas a una mujer con quien saciar tus deseos?-

-N-no- Kurama temblaba-

-Creo que tu pantalón no opina lo mismo- dijo Yokko- podemos hacer un trato... si te sientes tan culpable déjame al mando y disfruta todo el placer que puedo obtener para ambos-

-Yo no...-

-Anda... has pasado meses pensando, asustado por todo lo que cambia en ti, la culpa, la podredumbre, el dolor, los gritos inocentes, la sangre, la lujuria, el placer... todo lo que en tu vida no pudiste hacer por miedo... no por falta de ganas... tu lo sabes... deseabas ser como eres ahora, alguien libre... querías ser malo...-

-Te equivocas... yo nunca-

-¿Y tus sentimientos por Natalie...? no mientas, no eran puros o sinceros, tan solo deseabas hacerle las cosas más horribles y prohibidas, tan solo deseabas poner tus manos en su blanca piel... por eso la querías como prometida... detestabas esa frialdad con la que te trataba, ansiabas que gritara tu nombre, que suplicara piedad mientras la poseías-

-BASTA- grito Kurama sujetándose la cabeza- no sigas!-

-Sabes que es verdad... lo sabes...-

-No, no lo es-

-¿Entonces? dime ¿que sentías por Natalie?-

Kurama guardó silencio, miraba en todas direcciones con rapidez, repasaba en su mente que sintió por la que fuese su prometida... pero no lograba entender por que las palabras de Yokko se volvían como fragmentos de memoria en su cabeza ¿por qué? Sería que solo deseaba a Natalie o la amó alguna vez?

-Anda... acéptalo-

-Yo... YO SOLO LA DESEABA- gritó Kurama exasperado-

-Eso está mejor... aunque no tenías que gritar- contestó Yokko divertido- ahora... tu y yo sabemos que puede ser nuestra cena... y por que no... pasarla bien antes ¿no crees?-

-Si- Kurama sonrio suavemente- yo seré quien la posea... tu puedes cenarla-

-Valla... Kurama, me sorprendes... eso me agrada-

-Cállate-

-Será la siguiente luna nueva... entonces Natalie morirá en nuestras manos-

Zafi: Como me costó terminarlo!!! No tenía mucha inspiración y tuve que ver material clase C XD para escribirlo... espero comentarios y maldiciones en libro!


End file.
